Guiding the Fallen Angels
by Lady Mokodane
Summary: A massive debt rests on the Tendo household and Akane pays for it using her most treasured asset... her body. What happens when her soul mate stumbles upon the dark truth? AU DARK
1. Prologue

IF YOU HAVE EVER READ GUIDING THE FALLEN ANGELS BEFORE, READ BELOW!

Hello! I have rewritten this story. (And you all probably thought I had taken summer off.)

So please, readit again. doesn't alert anybody if I reload a chapter and I didn't want to lose my precious reviews so I just did it in secret.

I am getting my two stories caught up with each other so that it will be easier to maintain them both.

This is an Alternate Universe featuring a plethora of darker themes. For example, this story just got a rating boost. It is a pretty dark one so I don't want to hear anyone's shit about it being OOC. If you don't like mature themes or characters doing stuff that they normally wouldn't, rot in bloody hell and leave me be.

One flame messed me up last time. It only took one, of course they ended up being right… but it was the delivery that did me in. I know I am not the best author, but this story deserves better. So I am reposting the chapters with a full reworking and character design.

I have a feeling that some people are going to hunt me down and kill me for not alerting anyone that this story just went into major reconstruction. You know you you are and I am locking my doors at night.

I tend to rewrite stories like clockwork. Sorry bout that.

IF YOU HAVE EVER READ GUIDING THE FALLEN ANGELS BEFORE, READ ABOVE!

* * *

Prologue 

Guiding the Fallen Angels

* * *

He knew it was going to be a bad day the second he opened the mailbox… a real bad day, like winning the lottery and losing the ticket kind of bad day. 

Soun held the tattered postcard with numb depression. There was a cute little panda on the front of the card eating bamboo.

"I hate fucking pandas. Especially pandas that probably get fed more that I do…"

Soun's tears spilled on the cheap ink. The blackness smeared and dripped on the stained floor.

"He's coming. I was really hoping he would forget," Soun Tendo mumbled to himself almost incoherently as heavy rain beat down on the massive residential estate.

"Christ Genma. When did I fail?" Soun's form dropped to the busted bed. His slightly oily hair spiraled on the musty sheets like a crispy rotten halo.

Springs and boards popped under his weight on the mattress. His mood only further elevated itself when a leak sprang from the roof and as if calculated, fell right on to his head.

But anyone in the room probably couldn't tell the difference between the water from outside or the tears that burned from within.

* * *

She was a hummer. She was a singer too… but mostly a hummer. 

Whenever she felt sad or down her mother's favorite song rang from her lips.

Rain crashed down from the sky and created a rumble in the house that sounded, in her opinion, like what "the inside of a monster must sound like."

So, in essence, it was a noise that could never be replicated.

She glanced around their once beautiful home. How had their empire fallen?

Kasumi looked around their estate and felt her insides whither at the sights before her.

Her own cooking equipment was heavily mangled.

She, as the housekeeper, did her best to keep their house together but dust found ways in and everything could not stay fixed at the same time.

She threw the dishrag she had been holding into the sink and her silent cry screeched in her own ears, if no one else's.

Wrinkles stretched across her delicate features as her hands covered her ears. Kasumi Tendo, the quietest of the three, screamed.

Once again the house trembled.

"I am tired of going to the market only to buy scraps of a meal! I am bloody sick of the whole mess!" Pots and pans were tossed with frail strength against the walls, against each other.

Finally settling her eyes upon her purse, the eldest daughter of long deceased Kimiko Tendo found what she was looking for… her "happy" pills.

In moments she was back in front of the sink. After picking up the once-discarded wash cloth she knew that things were going to be alright.

"After all, sister is looking out for us. We are going to be ok."

The humming ensued once again. It was sometimes even coupled with what the inside of a monster must sound like.

* * *

Tick. Tap. Tickity tickity tap. Tap. 

"God damn it all."

Certain "ticks" and "tacks" would often go on for hours in the room of the middle daughter of Kimiko Tendo.

They would often get faster and faster before stopping completely. Followed closely by obscenities a sailor would be proud to hear… much less be responsible for.

Nabiki Tendo was re-adding tax statements and other bills together, hoping that her precise fingers had found an error the other times she had checked.

Once again the tapping and ticking stopped and an obscenity was spat out towards the "evil-bastard" calculator.

She sighed and leaned into her makeshift chair. Her family was in deep, deep shit.

The kind of shit that could easily get one of them killed… if the right amount of yen was not found in time.

Unlike other members of her family she knew why her troubles were around them- suffocating them.

It was entirely their mother's fault. A fact which only served to make her angrier that she wasn't here to help them float above the water.

Her head fell into her right hand and her eyes stared out the window into the thunderstorm. Their next bill was due tomorrow morning and if Akane could not deliver, they were well, "royally fucking fubared."

She glanced at the clock on the bed stand. She had the feeling where it was important that time moved faster AND slower all at the same time.

It was only twenty minutes to nine. 'Akane won't be home for hours...'

Soon after Nabiki heard the ritual Kasumi panic session. She listened as the pots and pans slammed into one another. She even heard her sister break down crying.

She hoped their father heard it too. "It serves him right… the greedy bastard."

The crash of the rain against the roof always calmed Nabiki.

She liked to think that it meant her mom's corpse rotted faster in its wooden tomb.

* * *

She realized tonight that she had gotten used to second hand smoke. 

Her shift was just beginning and her adrenaline began to rush and smother her.

She left her things sitting on the bench in one of the backrooms. She cracked her neck side to side and did a quick stretch. Her perfectly straight blue hair touched the arch in her back as she moved towards backstage towards the front.

She hated her job for what it was- forcing her to give in to the extreme lapse of time.

The rhythm from the massive speakers began to tickle her ears and a bass "boom" began thrumming itself up though her feet and into her legs and hips.

Was it sad that she recognized the song simply by the way its rumble made her body move?

The music devoured her senses and it was as if Akane Tendo was blinded by music. She was almost to the stage now.

It sometimes astonished her how quickly every moral fiber left her. From her dressing room to backstage she was a completely different person.

The music got her every time.

Of course, it often did to that to all of them, and THAT was what was able to draw that inner cat out of them.

All the strippers referred to their personality shift as the "cat" coming out of them.

Akane was almost there now… to her timeslot.

She pulled the curtain back and the plethora of colors bombarded her senses from the track lighting.

It was now when Akane would recede to the back of her thoughts… because Spitfire reigned over this club and everyone there knew it.

* * *

Akane parked her crusty yellow motorcycle next to the dojo somewhere around three or four in the morning. 

It rained the entire way back to Nerima.

She took a quick bath in the furo, cursing at the layer of makeup on her skin she could not remove for the life of her.

She pulled her perfectly straight blue hair into a high bun. She flipped the ends and checked them in the mirror.

Few weeks back she died them blood red and was pleasantly surprised the dye had not faded.

She opened her sisters' doors, to make sure they were safe. She left the money she earned that night in a bag on Nabiki's desk. Her sister was sound asleep on the futon and it never ceased to amaze Akane how beautiful she was.

She pulled Nabiki's hair back and kissed her on the forehead before going back to her own room and crawling under the covers.

It was late, so she fell asleep fast, but she did get off a prayer before the great god of sleep came to get her.

* * *

Despite the weather the stars did shine that night. Bright and brilliant and glistening… oh, did they shine. 

In fact, one boy not too far away could not help but marvel to himself just how beautiful they were.

* * *

Prologue 

Complete

* * *

Read & Review. 


	2. Pigtailed Martial Artist

Hey peoples.

It just occurred to me that I like naughty stories like this. Really… dirty ones I guess. Lately I have been writing out of my normal genre. For instance that Kotex story… did pretty well and I never thought I could handle comedy.

Above all "Choices Not Given" is my favorite, but it is sort of a dark fantasy story with all that the word "fantasy" entails. Like spells and curses and all that.

This story is … grungy and highlights the worst I can think of while still hosting the normal Ranma characters.

But what truly makes me twisted on the inside… is that out of the three genres (comedy, fantasy, and smutty angst) I prefer a good story with a lot of smut and sex.

Was I born to like stuff like this or was I made that way? Could it have been predestined from my genes? Or was it an outside force I can't recall that damned me this way… ah screw it.

Never mind.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Pigtailed Martial Artist

* * *

In the streets of Japan, somewhere near the coast a small raucous was being raised by a young girl and a massive panda. 

People watching assumed, at first, that such a petite girl would be in great danger from such a towering beast of an animal.

But then again they had never met the latest heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

"What's the big idea? Picking my fiancé for me! You didn't even ask!"

It was raining cold water. Normally the rain would not have made Ranma angry.

However, recently, some small changes have taken place inside of Ranma's life.

For example, the new addition of what he had heard friends back in school call, "two tits and a slit."

'How can I be expected to marry a girl when I AM one half of the time?'

Another recent addition to the young Ranma Saotome's life would have to be his new and improved father. He was now black and white and furry.

But Ranma would have to say that the coolest part was that he couldn't talk in his new form."Screw this old man! I'm going back to China," and with that Ranma turned to walk in the direction of the source of her ills.

So the question was raised, how would Genma communicate in his new mute water induced form?

He would use large wooden signs.

Just like the one he used to smack his son on the back of the head and drag his "sorry ass" all the way to Nerima.

* * *

It was hours later when Ranma finally woke from his temporary coma. His head really freaking hurt. 

'What? Where am I? Whoa...' Ranma caughta glimpse of the place around him.

Taking it all in Ranma wondered if anyone actually lived in the undeniably large estate before him. The problems were too many to count.

The grass looked like it had recently been set on fire.

The house was covered in what he assumed to be the remnants of a paintball gun war.

Windows were taped shut and makeshift patches littered the rickety roof.

In all honesty the place looked haunted… well… trashed and haunted.

Ranma noticed that his dad was also staring blankly at the house. Was this the oasis that Pops had promised him?

"Yo Pops, who the heck would live in a dump like this? I hope you don't expect me to live here! I mean look at it . . . aww shit."

Ranma's eyes fell on two girls and an older man standing by the door. It was obvious they were all QUITE offended at what he had said.

From that point on he found it rather difficult to look them in the eye.

He cleared his throat in his newly acquired soprano, "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about all this."

Seconds amplified by the thick angry atmosphere felt like ages to the pigtailed boy.

But then a hand fell on his breast and that sped up time pretty good.

"What the hell daddy? He is a she!" The girl attached to his breast was cute, a tad evil looking in Ranma's opinion, but cute none the less.

Which also may have influenced Ranma's internal freak out session.

"Uh, hey… could you not do that?"

* * *

The entire room was uncomfortable while Ranma explained his and his father's curse. The two sisters, Nabiki and Kasumi, stared at him with hooded eyes, while the father just looked like he was about to break down. 

Ranma had to admit, this was going great.

Once Kasumi heated water, Ranma was able to demonstrate he and his father's added features.

Then he attempted to re-demonstrate his father's into the koi pond.

Mild gasps from the two ladies in the room caused him to raise an eyebrow. A loud crash was heard as his father hid solid concrete.

"You should be more careful with your dad. There isn't water in there to cushion your father's fall. Our pond… dried out." Nabiki pointed out from the steps.

Ranma looked puzzled. He knew of more important questions to ask right now, but the way she said that piqued his curiosity. "What happened to your fish pond? Why don't ya put any water in it?"

It was the older sister that responded, "It was actually destroyed a couple years ago. Our fish were killed too and I have not had the patience to fix something that will just get destroyed again."

Ranma shuddered at how cold her voice sounded.

"Oh." Ranma, for the life of him, could not think of something to say to relax the tension growing between the three of them.

But he knew he had to get the hell out of there soon… before he found a reason to stay.

* * *

"You and your dad will share this room. It isn't much but money has been a little tight for some time now so just deal with it." It was Nabiki who had volunteered to give him the tour of the compound. 

"Uh, okay." The past few hours in the Tendo estate have honestly been the longest few hours of his life.

He watched Nabiki walk in and flick on the light switch. She swore under her breath when nothing happened.

Ranma's new room needed a new light bulb.

"Mother fucker." Ranma stared slack jawed at Nabiki's choice of words.

"What did you say?" She pushed open the windows and the evening wind caught her hair.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a perfectly arched eyebrow, "I said, Ranma, the words 'mother fucker'. Would you like to hear me say it again?"

He stuttered at the way she could turn any situation into a war for power. "Ah… no. Just not used to hearing girls swear. Sorry."

She turned away from the window and let out a laugh.

It was humorous how the sounds of her laughter made Ranma want to crawl in a hole and die.

She approached him like a hunter and pressed him against the wall with an index finger to his throat. With the light radiating from the window from the west sun behind her, Ranma had trouble making out her features.

He would later swear he saw horns.

"Listen Ranma, you are only here for a little while. Genma won't follow through with the engagement so don't worry about being nice to us. We probably won't even miss you when you leave."

With that she backed away from Ranma and went for the door.

"Oh yeah, your futon is rolled in the closet next to your dads. Have a good night, Ranma."

Then she walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

To say Ranma felt unwelcome would be an understatement.

* * *

Genma situated himself on the hard floor next to the dinner table. 

Quiet for a moment he resolved himself enough to ask what has been on his mind since the beginning. "What the hell happened here?"

The Tendo Patriarch stared at the table. Genma was sure he could count the number of words his friend had said on one hand.

Genma was finally frustrated, "Soun! Earth to Soun! What the hell happened after Kimiko died?"

That broke through the wall, the tears fell from his friend unflinchingly.

His voice was small but grew more confident as the moments passed. "Kimiko was diagnosed with some disease," tears fell from his eyes without the matching sobs, "I have cried so much since that day it hurts to even remember what she died from..."

Genma was clearly outmatched in this conversation. It was painfully obvious how uncomfortable he was, which only seemed to make matters worse for both long time friends.

It deeply shamed him how shallow he had become.

Did he not even have the emotional capacity to help a dear friend in pain?

Soun went on, "The way it killed her was horrible. She changed before she went. Her mind altered itself to protect her. She…" Soun finally began to break, it grew increasingly difficult to look at him, "started to gamble…with our money… with our house and dojo."

Genma expected this to be the worst. He hoped it would be an uphill battle from here on out with his friend's confession.

"How did you keep the dojo after she died if she gambled it away?" He kicked himself at how much of an asshole he always sounded like. Maybe Ranma was right about him… such as selfish lonely man he was.

"It wasn't the dojo that was hard to buy back. It was what else she…gambled with." Soun's sobs were loud and untamed. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Genma grew confused. "What else is there?"

There was a lot of quiet before the conversation was resumed.

"Kimiko grew angry with her life after the… shift… in her personality. She hated me and our daughters. So she went to some crime boss in Tokhito and bet something that has always been irreplaceable."

Genma didn't really want to ask. "What did she bet, old friend?"

Soun's tears drained to a stop and his deep brown eyes locked with Genma's. "Well, Genma, she bet just enough so that when she passed on, we wouldn't be able to manage. Then the Yakuza would come and take us out."

He went on.

"I knew what she had been doing. I had found out a few days prior to that final night." Soun hesitated, "but I had money saved she didn't know about. I had thought that if gambling made her happy I could just use the money I had saved to fix any damage done."

Genma's stomach twisted at a premonition. "What did Kimiko bet?"

Soun ignored him. "You know, I was saving that money to buy her a ring," Soun laughed through the tears. "She already had a ring… but it wasn't all that special. I was saving to buy her the biggest diamond she had ever seen! I was going to surprise her on our anniversary."

Genma couldn't stand how thick the room was with emotion, "Soun… what did Kimiko bet that day in Tokhito?"

Soun managed to choke the words "Kasumi, she bet our oldest daughter and lost her to the Yakuza."

It was then that that the middle daughter of Soun made her presence known in the room.

Genma couldn't help but marvel at how pissed she always was, even in a sensitive conversation.

"The rest is history, Genma. Kimiko died shortly after. I had no idea what had happened, or even that mother had acquired a taste for gambling." She shot a glare at her father.

"But that is water under the bridge. Once I found out, years later, the Tendo Dojo was on a downhill spiral. The money father had saved was wearing thin and we weren't able to make the monthly payments necessary to keep Kasumi in the house and under our protection."

Her eyes grew hateful and slanted. "I did what was necessary. I contacted anyone and everyone I knew that would loan us the money necessary to keep my family safe. We were finally able to buy her back for good… without the monthly payments."

"But that isn't what counts. The "anyone's" and the "everyone's" called in the money we owed them and we didn't have it. So then they sold our debt back to the Yakuza. So now we owe them money…a lot of money Genma."

She leaned down to look him in the eyes, "in fact, we owe them a shit pot load of money."

She backed off and swept her arms around the room, "So if you will notice the severe damage to the house, the dojo, the lawn, and even our god damn koi pond. I can explain that those are the months we get behind on our payments."

Genma had found that his mouth had gone dry. He couldn't help it, his friend's tears were getting to him. The entire story was killing him, he used to be really good friends with Kimiko.

Picturing her with her beautiful brown eyes and blockbuster smile… evil… destroyed a part of him that he thought didn't exist.

The water gathered behind his eyes before he even remembered the sensation.

"So how do you get by?"

Nabiki let a word flow from her lips before she left the room.

"Akane. She is a goddamn hero."

To say that Genma felt uncomfortable would be an understatement.

* * *

Ranma jumped from his window to the squishy muddy earth below.

He was bored and slightly pissed at the entire situation so he decided to explore the fairly large compound below him.

Walking around the outside part of the house it was obvious that this was once a proud home.

Everything from the pearl paint to the real wood flooring reminded him of some rich fancy-pants that lived hundreds of years ago.

Ranma rounded the house and came face to face with the gem of the "proud" school of Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

"That's a big ass dojo," he marveled to himself.

It was just as broken as the rest of the Tendo Manor but it looked as if special care went into the area around the training hall. The wood was just a bit shinier and the lawn just a bit greener.

That's when he heard it.

He could never have known it then, but the sound he was approaching was going to change his life forever.

His ears could hear music playing softly from the dojo. His feet could feel the soft pump of bass through the ground.

There was only a slight hesitation before he crept towards the mysterious noise.

Of course, it was curiosity that had done the cat in, correct?

Ranma sneakily peaked in the dojo window and soon found himself something he never thought possible.

He found himself… addicted.

* * *

Chapter One 

Complete

* * *

If you liked it you should probably review. 

See ya,

Lady Mokodane


	3. Siren's Call

Oy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Siren's Call

* * *

Nabiki breathed out intricately placed cuss words as she searched the residence looking for a certain pigtailed boy.

She knew he was going to meet Akane but her hopes were that it would wait until after Akane knew what was going down.

She was well aware of how her sister hated surprises.

Her sister had always been pretty protective of the property. She still tries to stop the gangs when they start to damage the estate.

Hell, that hellcat sometimes even wins.

Plus, Nabiki understood perfectly the reason Akane didn't like men too much either.

'But that never stopped her from doing what was necessary.' Nabiki thought with little bitterness hidden.

But all Akane really has to do is get through a few more years doing what she is doing, then all will be well.

Nabiki said this to herself often.

Colleges want Nabiki kind of how a dog wants meat… after three days of starvation.

Then she could get a good job. Then she can buy their freedom… again.

She looked around the front yard and continued her search. Her shoes kept sticking in the mud. Of course this only added to her already … peachy mood.

Her thoughts went back to Ranma. She already knew he was trouble. The kind of trouble that probably looked great naked… but also the kind that could potentially get them all killed.

'Why can't people just stay the fuck away?' Nabiki gave the sky a look of disgust before rounding the corner of the house and finally pinpointing Ranma.

Coincidentally exactly where she hoped he wouldn't be. His eyes were glassy and staring through one of the windows of the towering dojo.

"Shit! Bloody fucking hell Ranma Saotome! Can't you just stay where you are supposed to?"

Honestly she wasn't even surprised when he didn't look away from the glass.

Akane kind of had that effect on people.

* * *

Kasumi locked the door to her room and landed on her bed with the gracefulness of an angel.

She had never really gotten over being sold. She was bet away like cash by her own mother.

It sort of messed her head up a little.

Her eyes were insane as she tackled a pillow on her bed before stuffing the corner down her throat- gagging herself. Her tears had always been louder than her dads.

Sometimes she would tell people that she cried acid. They would look her in the eye, and after seeing that much pain reflecting back… they would often times believe her.

Within her hearts of hearts there were always thoughts of being free from this place.

She started to choke herself with the blanket she was hiding under.

Sometimes she needed to feel the pain to believe she was really here in her home… and not in the hell that was promised to her if her family hadn't been able to pay in their debt in time.

The last image that rolled across her vision was her prince on a white horse- her knight and savior. "Tofu..."

* * *

"So what do you want me to do Tendo?" Genma's voice was as none had ever heard before.

It was full of a selfless kind of grief.

"I think that decision is up to you, old friend. I don't know how to deal with the fiancé thing. Ranma doesn't need to be in a place like this and we can't afford to deal with anymore baggage that doesn't pay for itself."

It was also this selfless kind of grief that was going to take of Genma… if only for a little while.

"Would you like my son to marry one of your daughters?"

Soun hesitated. "Yes. But I don't think…"

He was interrupted. "Alright then old friend, then he will. The schools will be united at last!" Genma was so pleased to see a smile crack across his best friend's features.

Soun spoke first, "Well I think that he should get to choose. So, in a few days we will have a meeting. Akane has a day off from work then so we can have one then."

Genma stopped. "Akane? Isn't she seventeen? What kind of job could a girl of seventeen possibly have that could make enough money to save the family?"

Soun started to cry again.

Genma figured it out.

* * *

The music enslaved her.

It had always had that power over her, since she could remember.

As a girl it had pleased her.

As a woman it enraptures her.

Flipping across the dojo was a young girl performing a very rapid paced kata.

'One two three four. Two two three four. Three two three four…'

Her thoughts were always simple when training.

These simple numbers force her to continue and push her to excel in the few things she had left. Simply put, as long as she doesn't slow in her counting, her body doesn't slow in her movements.

Akane Tendo…is a high school dropout.

Her eyes glinted menacingly at a practice dummy that was left unused on the other side of the dojo. She walked towards it and unleashed a vicious set of punches and kicks at the immobile target.

She hated giving up and leaving her school. It was probably the hardest decision she had ever made.

Choosing her job wasn't that big of a deal, it made the money required. That was all that was important.

Every day Akane uses two things to motivate her into her grueling martial arts sessions, training for her job and protecting her self from it… mainly the latter.

Finally taking a break Akane took another look around her before slamming down a water bottle and thumping her tall body to the floor.

The dojo was as clean as a place like this can get. Kasumi did the best she could with the material provided.

The floors were clean but dirty.

The walls were broken but fixed.

The ceiling was patched but leaked.

Isn't the world ironic?

Her head turned towards the far corner where her rusty weights and old concrete blocks rested. She could only use the weights once a week. Her muscles weren't allowed to get bigger- only leaner.

She could no longer smash concrete to relieve stress – she might bruise.

Everything she did was restricted. She gave everything to her job and to her family.

Akane looked at herself in the giant broken mirror on the far side of the dojo. She didn't recognize the girl anymore.

She remembered herself wearing bright yellow pajamas and smashing everything and anything that pissed her off… she sometimes ached to be that same girl.

The stranger in the mirror wore a black leather micro skirt that was tighter than sin.

Her shirt was nothing more than a short thin white tank top.

Her eyes dimmed when she reached her face... no, the stranger's face. She was smothered in make-up.

She didn't even look like the same girl anymore.

Her lips were dark red and her eyes were lit with silver and black- slight rouge tipping her cheeks.

Her hair was once thick and short. It was wavy and unmanageable. Now it rests in a high ponytail, perfectly straight. She flicked her dark red tips behind her head. The American fan boys liked straight Asian hair.

Akane watched her reflection stand and walk towards her.

She reached out and slid her hand on the cold glass.

Nabiki had once taught her that adaptation was the secret key to survival.

So, Akane adapted to her situation. She walked towards her radio and flicked on the burned CD she borrowed from the club.

The song started to play and like always the bass and other low tones consumed her body.

Her eyes lit the room on fire.

Her long, dark arms lifted and trailed down each other in a perfected sensual rhythm with the music.

They would rise to the areas around her breasts before locking high above her head, which, if she were at her job, would always attract a cat call.

It exposed her full height and built, and Akane had one hell of a body.

It was then that Akane started to train along with the music. She found out long ago that combining her dance with martial arts was the best way to save time.

She could become a better fighter and work on making better tips, all at the same time.

* * *

Ranma Saotome found himself lured by the Siren's song.

The girl in that room's movements screamed sex.

He had never even had a real interest in the opposite sex… until now.

She was erotic in her movements with the music. His breath hitched when her hands came dangerously close to her breasts… which were beginning to peak out from under her really, really short shirt.

He had to admit. This was a definite highlight of his un-highlightable day.

It was then that the girl in room had begun combining what she was doing before with something… really familiar.

"No freaking way…" he breathed. She was still dancing… but there was something more.

Kicks and flips were mixed with a liquid flow of her form that radiated a sexual pulse. She began picking the pace up and adding snazzier moves to the assortment.

The way she gracefully arched into the air with her body and snapped down with vicious authority…

Or the way she did back hand springs and landed into a fighting form he learned from his dad.

Then there was also the way she could complete katas he knew most martial artists had never seen.

This girl… this girl fought with his school of martial arts… but modified. But, he kicked himself, there was absolutely no way a girl could have been taught Anything Goes.

Dad had always taught him that they weren't good enough for stuff like that.

So right then and there Ranma chalked that one up to coincidence. A very sexy coincidence.

It was then that Ranma stepped on a twig.

* * *

The music demanded that she continue but the clock had other plans. It was time to go to work.

Turning off her stereo Akane began picking up her stuff and shoving it into a bag with 'Spitfire' written on the side in a fire-type font.

Her head whirled towards the door; something made a noise from outside. A presence was felt from the window.

Her body reacted before she really understood what was going on.

She ran to the door and flung it open to find... absolutely nothing. 'Someone was definitely here! Weird... '

Shivering and cussing Akane glanced at her watch and realized it was time to go.

She grabbed her shimmer pink coat from the floor and slipped on some tennis shoes.

Running and bounding over the fence and the broken wall, Akane pulled her key out of her pocket and hopped on a beat up yellow motorcycle.

It was her most prized possession.

It was her only mode of transportation. It was ugly as sin, but it got the job done.

Puttering and echoing into the distance, the driver unaware that a pair of vivid blue eyes had watched her disappear into the sunset.

* * *

Chapter Two

Complete

* * *

R & R

Seeya –

Lady Mokodane


	4. First Meeting

Sup' cuddies!

I don't know if anyone realizes it but I have rewritten this entire story.

I replaced the chapters, so blasted doesn't report it, but I did the labor.

So, if you love me, please tell me if you like the new and improved 'Guiding the Fallen Angels!'

* * *

Chapter 3 

First Meeting

* * *

He decided to try out some words he had learned recently. 

"Mother fucker," breathed easy from the pale pink lips of the martial artist.

It was really, really late and something had happened to Ranma that had never happened before.

He couldn't sleep.

He laid down hours ago, but for some reason a small part of him was not interested on passing into the land of dreams.

Ranma groaned before sitting up in his futon. His father was not sleeping well either.

"Yo, pop," he said it as a whisper.

There was only a moment's hesitation, "yes son?"

Ranma had never heard his father sound so… lost before.

"Is everything okay? I mean… usually you would be chopping logs right now."

Genma worded his next statement carefully, "Ranma, there comes a time when it becomes important to grow up. I think that I finally found mine." Genma sat up, "I want so many things right now that I can't think."

Ranma breathed.

"Son, I want to stay here and help my friend. I want you to marry into this family," he ignored his son's silent protest. "I also want you to be happy but this place… the way it is now… may not be what is going make you that way."

"Ranma, m' boy, I want you to make your own choices for a while. Go to China, if you want. Stay here, with me, if you want. But if you stay, you are expected to follow through with the engagement."

Ranma, for his part, had never heard Genma speak remotely like this. It was entirely out of character for his father to be so… honorable.

It sort of choked him in a way he had never expected, to be having a conversation like this with his dad. He watched the large man lay back down on the futon.

The room grew so quiet with Ranma's inability to speak or think that he knew he had to get some fresh air.

He never expected this place to be so… emotional.

But he had never been so close to being proud to be that man's son.

He leapt out of the open window and onto the roof with the ferocity of a trapped feline.

* * *

He landed rather hard on the top of the compound and instantly regretted it. 

The roof was covered in patches and mismatched tiles. Sure he landed safely, but if he had hit the wrong spot… he could have done some serious damage to the ceilings below.

"And Nabiki would love that… damn fire breathing wench," Ranma said to no one in particular as he found a suitable place to watch the stars.

He walked with all the grace he could muster and found a spot over part of the house he didn't recognize. There was already a blanket tacked down so Ranma made himself at home and lay down.

Watching billions of stars trillions of miles away twinkle and dance before him only made it more difficult for him to think.

"That girl… was cute."

By now he had realized that she was the third daughter of Soun.

'How old was she? She looked older than me. What form of martial arts did she specialize in? It looked like Anything Goes… but there is no way. But if it wasn't Anything Goes… then …. ARG!'

His eyes rested on the stars above his head in annoyance. He had too many questions to continue to think about her.

Ranma's mind shifted to the conversation he had had with his father earlier. His father's core personality had changed more in these few hours than in Ranma's entire life.

"But what am I suppose to do, pop? Do I go back to China and cure this stupid curse… or do I stay here and try and help this family?" His eyes finally grew lidded and tired.

The stars weren't giving him the answer he wanted so he decided to play it by ear.

On the roof of the Tendo Main House, the confused martial artist finally let sleep take him.

The stars were bright and brilliant and beautiful. They were crystal clear as shooting stars blasted from one side to the other.

It's a damn shame that Ranma was already sleeping and missed the show.

He probably would have been impressed.

* * *

The stench of smoke and alcohol lacerated the air conditions to ribbons. 

The club was filled with neon lights, alcohol advertisements, and photographs of bands that had all visited to see the girls. Pictures of famous patrons, complete with their "Dear Johns," were wall to wall.

The majority had their photo taken with the club's pride and joy, its crème de la crème…"Spitfire the Untouchable."

The customers squished, the club was at full capacity, and their lustful comments bounced around the entire building.

The next song fell onto loop from the music playlist as the colorful track lighting lowered gracefully from the ceiling on cue.

It was the last number of the night and the 'oh so dependable' patrons inched closer to the stage as the main attraction took the stage for the final time that night.

The song picked up rhythm as the DJ announced who they were all expecting to see, "Alright ladies and gents, its closing time but before we go, who wants to see our leading lady go at it, just one more time!"

The crowd went crazy and clapped and whistled until the girl made her appearance.

Long legs and curves entered the main light and the grand finale was at hand.

She was always magnificent. She always gave one hell of a show. Plus, she never wore that much.

Both American money and Japanese paper yen was practically hurled at the stage to get her attention. The tall Asian girl bent and twisted and flirted the entire time.

She sure could work the crowd… sometimes too much.

An aggressive customer latched onto her ankle and snapped her down… hard.

The bouncers were too slow… they are always too slow. In fact, on more than one occasion Spitfire was sure they were PAID to be too slow.

She was getting pulled off the stage and into the mob pit and the bouncers hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah right."

Without much panic, her thin wrist gently stroked the offender's arm as he pulled her. He smiled at her, pleased. Spitfire smiled back, pleased.

Then she fractured his arm in three places.

Before anyone knew what exactly happened the entertainer was hauling ass back towards Nerima on her yellow motorcycle.

Every cent made that night, tucked firmly in her bra top.

* * *

Kasumi stood and stumbled to her dresser. She was pretty sure she had another panic attack. 

Kasumi popped open the prescription bottle and took two, without water.

Her lights flicked on and she had to keep herself from hissing at the invasion.

"You know you need to stop doing that." Nabiki was by her side in an instant.

Nabiki helped guide her sister back to bed before lying down next to her.

"Nabiki?" her voice was small.

"Yes?" her voice was not.

"Do you think…Tofu will ever talk to me again?"

"Yeah, Kasumi, I know he will," this time it was Nabiki whose voice was tiny.

Neither had intended to fall asleep so fast.

* * *

Ranma woke with a start. 

A loud vehicle was approaching and from the sound of it, it was going as fast as it could.

He barely had time to watch the single headlight fly over the hill in front of the Tendo residence before it landed and slid with a fishtail into the same spot it had left earlier that evening.

The sound of the engine cut as he heard the kickstand come out from its holder.

He moved closer to the edge of the roof, in hopes of getting another look at the girl from before.

"Oh wow. She lookspissed."

The girl was barely recognizable from before as she threw a tantrum.

But then she tripped and fell in the mud.

"Wow, she's clumsy as hell. Who would have thought…" her quiet sobs came soon after.

Even from fifteen yards away a girl's tearsproves to be thefastest way to get to Ranma.

Forgetting to think, Ranma jumped down from the roof to get a better look at her. Her clothes were horribly wrinkled and she held her shoes and a bag in her right hand. Of course, now everything was muddy.

The once perfect makeup was smeared and mascara trailed down her face. The styled hair was mussed and rough and fell in sexy tufts around her face.

But, her micro skirt left long tan legs uncovered. The thin shirt she wore barely covered her breasts and exposed a tan flat stomach.

Every time she moved Ranma saw her abs tighten.

Several times he had to remind himself to think. When had he turned into such a pervert?

The girl finally noticed him after she stood from the mud. A flash of fear sprung to her chocolate honey eyes.

She tossed her items and bag to the side before her right leg dropped back. Her face locked into a new expression; anger. "Who the hell are you?"

Of course, Ranma panicked and frantically searched for something to say.

"Uh, I'm Ranma Saotome... sorry about this."

She looked at him for a split second, as if deciding which emotion to take.

"Sorry my ass, "Ranma," who the hell are you?" did she just mock his name?

She decided to keep pissed.

"Well," Ranma fiddled with his pigtail and took small steps away from the girl, "I am the sole heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Her leg ground into the mud behind her as it became apparent to Ranma she had every intention to strike.

"Liar! I am the heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and I have never heard of a sister school. Try again!"

'Thinks he is gonna pull a fast one on me does he!' Akane thought to herself.

Her eyes gleamed and sparkled in the night. She wiped the crusty tears away from her cheeks and smiled maliciously at the pigtailed boy. "You practice Anything Goes? Prove it. Attack me. I dare you."

His eyes grew big. "Hit a girl? You have got to be kidding me! I can't!" He backed away from her. This only made it worse.

"Why? Scared of whittle little ol' me? Pathetic. Anything Goes? Maybe you should try Nothing Goes. Get away from my house you imposter. If you hurt my family I will take extra care to make you snap, crackle and pop."

Ranma Saotome was playing nice. But he could only take so much before his true colors shone through.

"Nothing Goes? You take that back! I just can't hit girls. That doesn't mean I couldn't take you out if I wanted to." He scoffed at her before continuing, "Besides, don't cha think you are a bit… underdressed for talking shit, little girl?"

He realized then that that was the wrong thing to say. However, before any attempt could be made to rectify the situation, a particularly vicious roundhouse barely missed crushing his nose into the back of his head.

"Aw, shit!" A leg sweep almost placed his body in a nasty predicament before he jumped out of the way. 'She's good.'

Finally Ranma was faced with two options.

He could stare at the girl with the really long legs and watch her kick his ass… or he could prove that he was, in fact, who he said he was and clear things up. Of course that involved potentially hitting her…

She viciously slammed the back of her elbow into the back of his neck. Ranma was just stunned that it hurt so much. But that gave her time to slam her foot into his ass and send him flipping forward for balance.

Ranma had to admit, it hurt pretty bad.

"Please stop lady! I don't want to hurt you!"

The girl returned with, "Get the fuck off my property, before you make me kick your ass all over again!" seconds before she sent an aerial strike from her leg towards his throat.

The only think that saved him was that he recognized that maneuver. It was one of his favorites to use in combat.

She was who she said she was. Ranma Saotome was a believer.

Girls could do real combat too.

But that got Ranma's adrenaline pumping. That meant that he was finally taking her seriously. Add that to the fact that he was getting pretty pissed himself.

So finally Ranma began fighting back. A punch here, a guard block there.

The Saotome Heir noticed that the harder he fought the less she strayed from Anything Goes. He decided to prove a point to himself.

So he pressed her and soon found that she was using the pure art.

No question. She was the designated Heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

He was much, much better at it, but he decided to leave that unsaid but obvious.

Eventually she forgot she was mad.

Eventually he forgot she was mad too.

And eventually they began having fun.

"I'm impressed. You weren't lying," she was panting heavily next to him in the dojo, "because that was definitely my style."

"Yeah, my dad and your dad arranged for us to stay here." He failed to notice her body tense up.

She was slow to reply. "We can't afford anymore people. We barely get by as it is..." Ranma glanced over at her. Her hair and body was covered in a shiny layer of sweat.

Was he turned on?

"I know. Your sister Nabiki told me. I think I am going to be leaving soon anyway…"

"Oh. Okay." Gold eyes met his blue for the first time. Did she sound disappointed?

"Our schools are similar but different, aren't they?" It was a simple question that Ranma had already been mulling over.

"I think so… from the way you fight I think your school is more of a ground defensive type. Ours is an aerial offensive school. But all of the core moves are the same." He looked at her, "I just wanted youtoknow that I am better than you."

She only winked at him. "Yeah right, oh and I'm Akane. Wanna be friends?"

* * *

Chapter 3 

Complete

* * *

R & R - 

Lady Mokodane

P.S. -I really, really like this chapter.


	5. In The Buff

Oy.

I have going through this story, trying to get it ready for all of you. I have the distinctive feeling that a few of my favorite reviewers are really going to be angry that I didn't tell them about the rewrite.

But it is a good surprise, ne?

* * *

Chapter 4 

Problem's Beginning

* * *

The unwritten code of atrue male martial artistdetails very simple rules necessary to use when regarding the members of the opposite sex: 

All females should cook.

All females should be respectful.

No female should best him in combat.

But most importantly, an impure woman does not deserve to be wed by such a man.

However, it is very well accepted to have an impure man a virgin wife.

To tell the truth, Soun has no idea to what extent Akane has taken her occupation.

He never asked.

But he does know Genma better than anybody and he is already well aware that Genma won't allow a relationship between Akane and Ranma. It goes without saying... no matter how muchGenma's opinion of the girl has changed in the past few days.

Soun looked up from the breakfast table to smile at his best friend.

Genma, for his part, had really done something remarkable lately. They had even become closer than they were when they had trained with … the unnamable.

The panda was flipping back and forth from pages in the "Help Wanted" section. It appears that he was really serious about staying and helping out around the house… much to Nabiki's chagrin.

Sounlookeddown at his plate and continued to kick his rice around with his chop stick. He sighedand went back to the facts.

Akane has exposed herself to other men. She may… or may not have… gone all the way with any of them. But the underlying truth remains. Akane is… unclean.

So thus, unfit to marry any one of equal or higher birth. Which, Ranma Saotome was already of a higher status because Genma had always been a little better than Soun.

Of course THAT was much to Soun's chagrin.

"Would you like some more pancakes father?" Soun smiled and nodded at his eldest. He also noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"No, Kasumi. However breakfast was as delicious as ever!"

She smiled and took his dishes to the kitchen.

Souncringed as she started to finish humming that song that always left a bitter taste in the air.

* * *

He had overslept. But truthfully he didn't really care. 

It had been almost a week since he had seen her, but knowing that he finally had a friend that didn't want him dead... pleased him.

He sat up in time to have a soft, fluffy pillow slammed viciously into the side of his head.

Groggily turning his head to the door he barely caught a glimpse of red and blue hair turn the corner. Giggles were heard bouncing down the hallway soon after.

Rolling over and jumping to his feet Ranma grabbed his clothes and headed to the baths to get clean and carefully plot revenge.

* * *

Letting the warm water wash over his skin and his hair Ranma thought about his father's proposition. 

He could stay and get married… or he could leave the only family he has ever known and go to China to get cured.

If he stayed, he would have to get a job. Then get married. He really didn't want to do either.

If he went, he would have to make money. Then swim back to China. That also didn't sound like to much fun.

The water moved with him and Ranma leaned back in the warmth of the furo. As he let the troubling thoughts of his future flow from his mind, his eyes landed on the room around him.

Was that a blood stain on the wall paper?

The floor tileslay cracked.If Ranma had to guess the reason, it lookedlike a sledge hammer was taken to them.

"Oh, wow. Something scary went down."

The window above the bath was just out of eyesight.

Ranma rose to get a better look as the water rolled off of him and back into the furo.

'Was that duck tape? I'll be damned, guess it is the universal cure.' Ranma finished his inspection with an analysis of the door… which happened to be conveniently open... with Akane standing right there.

"…" Ranma found he had no words for a situation like this.

Honestly he half expected the gates of hell to open up and swallow him whole.

Butthe girlmerely let out an exasperated breath.

"You know, you are supposed to put the 'occupied' sign on the door when you are using the bath, dummy."

There was Akane, completely naked and shining in all of her glory. Well, not entirely, a small yellow towel with a duck on it, saved him from all the "glorious" parts of her glory.

Akane was pretty annoyed.

"Ugh . . . well . . . ugh... sorry." Ranma was completely stunned and speechless in the situation.

It's like she didn't even care that they were both naked!

Akane turned around and closed the door behind her. Oddly enough her entire body was lit with a blush. Her heartbeat began making her nervous. 'Was it suppose to beat this fast? Shit girl! Stop!'

"Oh my god! I am going to hell." Ranma's thoughts were bouncing from fear of loosing his new friend to a completely new emotion elicited from a seemingly completely new place.

Nothing like this, ever before had ever happened to Ranma. Akane's body had elicited something from him that no woman had ever done.

Akane had made the poor boy 'happy,' in more ways than one.

"Mother fucker."

* * *

Chapter 4 

Complete

* * *

It is short… but it was shorter before. 

R & R -

Lady Mokodane


	6. Revelations

Anywho, I am almost done rewriting this bad boy… by almost I mean half way. Well, actually I am now on the lesser half of the half so I still have more than a majority to go.

Oy.

Never mind.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Revelations

* * *

The night winds whipped through the atmosphere with the ferocity of a monster. The liquid ebony sky was blanketed with thick black gargantuan clouds. 

Lightning danced across the sky to periodically touch the ground with a vicious kiss, sending sparks ricocheting high into the air.

Trashcans rolled around the streets and stray animals huddled together under dumpsters, not fully comprehending why water was falling so heavily from the skies but hating it just the same.

Nerima breathed.

The entire town was alive and anyone attuned with nature could feel her shuddering throughout the desperate night.

A young man laughed against nature's attempts to frighten him.

His crazy brown eyes danced around the sky from the roof of his practice, his life. His wiry form was soaked, drenched, and totally uncaring.

Brown hair dripped onto his bare chest while his hands held his glasses protectively inside their union.

The man was lonely.

The entire town knew the stories of his tragic love and his failed attempts to woo his childhood sweetheart.

The gossip he had heard spread about them while people thought he was not listening felt like knives in his back. Even his own patients whispered in his own clinic.

He closed his eyes against the cold rain and recalled the stories that had driven him, if only the slightest bit, mad.

"She's too poor to leave her family- so she stays to help them survive," said one younger gossip whore to another.

"Wasn't she a prostitute? Sayuka told Mizuki that her brother's father in law has a deed to her," responded the older gossip whore.

"I heard that she has to take anti-depressants to keep her sane in that house. You know, I also heard that her sister Akane is a whore in Tokhito. If I recall what Mizuki told me correctly, it is all Kasumi's fault."

The good doctor had to bite back his sobs at his own patients treachery.

Even as the lightening shot across the sky and the thunder rumbled the buildings below… he could only think of her… of his precious love denied to him.

Finally rising and slipping his glasses back on his face, Tofu hopped down from his roof and walked inside. Before shutting the door, his eyes darted to the general direction of the Tendo Dojo.

The storm raged on.

* * *

It was bright and early when Ranma Saotome readied himself in the backyard for his father's attack. Ranma cracked his knuckles in anticipation. He had had a bad day and was itching to relieve some stress. 

First, Akane walked in on him in the bath and Ranma hadn't seen her since.

He leaned with his father's right hook to avoid having his nose broken and used the leftover momentum to roll backwards and sling his dad across the yard. Genma caught and righted himself, preparing again to take down his own son.

Then, Nabiki strolled in to his room and poured cold water on him. She demanded that he tell Akane the secret about his curse. He sure as hell wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

Ranma flipped in a graceful arch towardsGenma andlanded on his face with his right foot. "What is this all about old man? What's the sudden urge to fight me?"

Ranma was not paying attention today and it was about to catch up to him. With surprising speed Genma grabbed Ranma's leg and flipped him over so that he was dangling eye to eye with his son.

He had to squash the desire to laugh at how awquard Ranma's black pigtail looked upside down.

"Ranma, you are to attend Furinkan High tomorrow and I don't want to hear squat about it," and then the father took advantage of the son's momentary shock. Genma slammed Ranma down with spine cracking strength. "You should pay more attention, boy."

Ranma had always been a little dense. "You got me pretty good pops. I was caught off guard. That whole school bit was a good distraction."

The father stood in wait for the son's retribution. "It wasn't a distraction boy. You are going to take over my school one day and you need a diploma to run the dojo."

"Screw that, old man!" The two martial artists blurred into a mixture of Ranma's red shirt and Genma's white gi.

From the back porch Nabiki had serious trouble keeping up with the happenings of the fight. This eased her aggravation that the boy was staying.

If he was too good to for her to see, that meant that she could make some serious cash making wagers on him at school. Ever since Akane quit Furinkan, the money pool had hit a drought.

Nabiki watched them for as long as she could but found herself growing bored. It looked like Ranma was only patronizing the old man anyway. If it were her money on the line, she would easily put all her chips on the son.

Her heel clicked against the wooden porch as she gathered her bookbag and headed towards towards her room and her favorite "stupid bastard" calculator.

* * *

"Hey Akane, how is it going? Oh, I have been meaning to ask you,did you know that I can grow bigger tits than you with cold water? Neat huh?" Ranma stood in front of the bathroom mirror, practicing the speech to let Akane in on his biggest shame. 

"Arg! That will never work. This is stupid, I should just show her." He slammed his head against the sink in his frustration.

That's when Ranma heard the low rumble of Akane's motorcycle warming up.

It was a good thing that it was not raining at the moment because Ranma didn't check as he shot out of his window towards the place where her yellow motorcycle was parked.

The sky was dark with promised rain so Ranma had to wait for his eyes to adjust. He found the motorcycle easy enough; its one headlight illuminated a good chunk of the side yard.

He was surprised to see the bike unattended. 'Akane must be in the dojo.'

Ranmawalked through the doors of the training hall, not sure of what he was going to say when he found her. Of course, what he found when he got there left him at more of a loss then before.

There was Akane standing in the middle of the room facing away from him. As her head whipped in his direction he felt something lurch in the bottom of his abdomen.

Thick chunks of rowdy blue hair whirled around her body and bounced off the small of her back as her brown eyes locked into place on him.

She was wearing denim shorts that barely covered the curve of her hips, much less her butt. The shirt she was wearing looked like an old white tank top that had the bottom half removed with a dull knife. The white strings hung low across her tan toned stomach.

He was sure blood was spurting out of his nose.

"What do you want Ranma? I got places to be." He watched her, quietly, as shemoved towards him. The way her hips rocked sideways when she walked was doing things to Ranma's imagination he would rather not talk about.

He clearly had no idea of what to say.

So he did what he always did when that happened. He played with his pigtail and pretended to be an unflinching asshole, "Whatcha wearing? Where are you going dressed like such a tramp?"

He kicked himself soon after.

Akane made a strange sound with her tongue before an equally bitchy remark tinged the air with its presence. "None of your goddamn business, jackass."

She walked by him and slammed her shoulder into his arm, making it look like an accident. She sat down on the porch right outside of the dojo with a sigh.

Ranma plopped down next to her. It had started to rain so he made sure to be a safe distance from the edge of the dojo roof. Now wasn't the time to explain anything about his curse.

It took a second of silence, but Akane turned to lookat him with these eyes that he had never seen before. They were filled with regret. She cocked her head as if to say something to him but apparently thought better of it and turned away.

Ranma was sure she didn't really want to go where she was about to.

But that didn't stop her from lacingcomplicated black boots all the way to her knees.

She stood and the rain caught her as she walked to her bike. The water and the wind swept her long blue hair around her body.

Ranma was trapped as the rainserved as prison bars to keep him from her.

The motorcycle rocked with her added weight, she looked like she didn't even notice the rain. As the water drenched the girl, he could only watch as her clothing tightened around her, leaving little of her unexposed.

Her long wet hair, in lovely chunks, was pulled away from her face as she said one final thing to him, before her bike rumbled and hauled off to god knows where.

"I'm going to work, Ranma. See you later." Then with speed that bordered dangerous, Akanedrove off the compound.

The redhead stood in the rain until both the bike and the noise it made disappeared.

* * *

In a completely different environment from the naïve Ranma, there exists a place rarely mentioned out in the open. Bright colored lights and promises of sex and satisfaction rule this city. 

The name of this place is Tokhito.

It exists twenty miles outside of Nerima and literally hundreds of thousands of people flock there to experience the skin and flesh of some of the best girls in the industry.

A book could be written on the differences between Nerima and her sister city, Tokhito.

Once inside of this realm it takes nothing but gas and a car to leave. However, anyone that makes the mistake of working there will findthemselves becoming part of it, an essential vital organ to the cancer of the city.

Just like everyone else, the promise of quick and easy money lured Spitfire here.

Spitfire's beauty and ability define the reason why the Kitty Kat Klub is such an essential landmark in the damned city. She is one of the largest attractions in the Red Light District.

None of her customers are ever to find her real name or her address. If that information were to fall into the wrong hands, her popularity could get her family killed, or at least put into harm's way.

Tokhito is the best place for her occupation and her occupation makes the best money for her. But the entire convenienceof it makes her nauseous.

Looking in the mirror, she could see the way Ranma had been looking at her earlier.

No.

She applied her makeup flawlessly and fixed her hair in a sexy high bun. She left part of it down in messy waves; she knew how much the Asian girl lovers liked that.

No. No. No. No. No.

She blocked out any thoughts of the pigtailed boy. His memories had no place here in this place.

She practiced the wicked smile she used on the crowd in the mirror.

Sometimes she wished it wasn't so easy for her to slip into her alternate persona, Spitfire.

Sometimes she wished she never slipped back into Akane.

As she heard the DJ call her name Akane could only rationalize that she was losing her mind. The stupid boy that was staying at her home could only complicate matters worse for her and her family.

It would do no good for him to make her ashamed all over again at something she knew she had to do.

She had to stop this schoolboy crush he had on her. It was all just lust after all, and if anyone knew anything about that vocabulary word… it was Spitfire.

She took to the stage and listened as the massive crowd whistled for her and only her.

* * *

Ranma woke from his sleep when he heard the motorcycle return to the compound. 

It was raining hard outside and she still drove that dangerous thing like hell on wheels.

He rolled over and listened to her try and sneak upstairs to not wake anyone.

Silly girl, even if she was truly quiet, he could still hear the dripping water land on the wooden floor.

He followed her with his ears as she went into Nabiki's room for a second and then went back to her room.

It was quiet after that, but Ranma still had trouble sleeping.

He had school in the morning and there was no way out of it. He decided that he would go along with it, if only to please Nabiki. It seemed as if she really wanted him to go.

Ranma yawned and stretched against his blanket. Hearing a noise he quickly dived back under the covers, in an attempt to feign sleep.

The door to his and his father's room cracked open and light spilled in from the hallway.

He heard Akane sigh as she leaned against the doorway.

"What am I going to do with you, Saotome?"

Before he could think the door closed behind her.

He fell asleep, if only by accident, shortly after that.

He had bad dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Complete

* * *

There you go - Lady Mo. 


	7. Obsessions

Let us see how a drunk Lady Mokodane does on a chapter, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 6 

Obsessions

* * *

His morning alarm had been an ice cold cup of water. 

"Ahh! Shit that's cold! What the hell?"

"Wake up freeloader. You have school." It had been Nabiki's way of being helpful in the morning. "You know Ranma, every time I see you I forget how gorgeous you look as a girl."

A completely awake Ranma finally noticed that Nabiki was straddling her now-female hips. Ranma barely had the foresight to stop the larger girl from grabbing her breasts.

"What the hell?" Ranma's cheeks turned red as her hair when Nabiki only leaned closer to the redhead'sface. "What are you doing?"

Nabiki let a feral laugh bounce around the room. "You know, I didn't think you would recognize foreplay."

Genma rolled over and continued to sleep.

It wasn't often when Ranma found nothing to say. His embarrassment completely fogged his mind as he began to rationalize that it was much too early in the morning for it to get any worse.

Nabiki began to grind her hips slowly into Ranma's.

'Well damn.'

The early morning sensations didn't go unnoticed and this added to the extreme accumulation of Ranma's panic. He could not make noise in the off chance that someone actually came to his rescue.

There was simply no easy way to explain the girl on girl action going on to anyone. So Ranma decided to gather his balls and try and solve this problem on his own.

He needed to act tough and calm and collected. Nabiki was just here to mess with his head. He needed to prove counterproductive.

"So, uh, Nabiki," his female voice squeaked, "can I help you with something or are you just going to continue to make a fool of yourself?"

Nabiki smiled her prettiest smile at Ranma… even as her school uniform rode higher on her hips as she ground them against the redhead.

The absolute rhythm of it was getting to him. The motion she was making was almost painful... in a good way. Ranma assumed that the only thing between Nabiki and him was a thin pair of boxers and the underwear he desperately hoped she was wearing.

"You know Ranma… I think you have taken a sudden interest in my sister," Nabiki's fingers began playing with the top of her boxers that were now a few sizes too big.She leaned her dull green eyes towards Ranma's bright blue. "I want you to understand that that's a very very naughty thing to do."

Her words were breathed into Ranma's neck and sent goose bumps up and down the younger girl's body. The heat of the room caused sweat to bead and roll offof the thighs ofboth girls.

He was barely able to get the words out, "I don't know what you," Ranma had to throw her head to the side to finish the sentence, "are talking about. But why is it ... you know?" The last word was impossible for him to let slip from his now-female mouth.

Nabiki's tongue swept across Ranma's neck and settled on a soft spot behind her ear. The entire time she had never quit grinding her hips into hers and her nimble fingers never left the sensitive skin just under her elastic boxers. Ranma held in a moan as soft fire began to build within her belly.

"Why is it what? Sorry, little girl, what did you mean to say?" Nabiki enunciated her request with a vicious tug at the smaller girl's bright red pigtail.

At the same time Nabiki shifted her weight to her forearms on either side of Ranma's head. With a devil's glint in her eye herhips moved in just the right way so that when sheslid hercrotchdown the smaller girl's leg, it was painfully obvious that Nabiki wasn't wearing any underwear.

The realization sent an electric pulse through the pigtailed girl as she threw her head back against the pillow. Ranma may be a girl half of the time, but he thinks like a guy _all_ the time.

"Answer me, what did you mean to say?" Nabiki barked the question like an order as she pulled the younger girl's pigtail again.

"…mm... naughty." The barely audible word bubbled forth with a guttural moan that neither thought capable from the young martial artist.

Nabiki smirked and rose from her position straddling Ranma. The redhead watched with hazed vision as Nabiki reached under her skirt with her fingers and removed them with a smile.

She held up her hand for him to see, "Look Ranchan, sticky fingers!" Her long tongue licked her hand clean, all the while never breaking eye contact withblushing Ranma.

In a single instant the sexually aggressivegirl from before transformed back into the business hound Ranma had first met. Her steely green eyes coldly glared at him from across the room by the door.

"Look Saotome, this is the only free advice I am ever going to give you. If you can't handle what I did, you surely can't handle my sister. She can make what just happened to you look like holding hands."

Truthfully Ranma didn't understand but he nodded anyway, if only to get her out of the room.

"Your dad is having a meeting soon for you to either stay and get married or leave. If you want, you can stay here as long as that fat bastard does… but you will be paying rent. There is no other option."

She brushed her skirt down and flipped her hair in an effort to fix any remnants of the last few minutes. She then turned on her heel, but hesitated near the door. "You might want to go take a shower, you smell like horny rotten fish. I leave in twenty and you should too, if you want to be on time."

Genma rolled over in his sleep and started to snore.

* * *

Nabiki left for school without Ranma ten minutes later. So she lied, big deal. 

She needed to register the boy/girl in time for her to make it back to the front of the school to greet him.

She had big plans for Ranma concerning one of the richest boys she knew.

She had "accidentally" spilled the news to him that this new "vile sorcerer" was living under the same roof as his beloved "fallen angel."

He was absolutely livid.

With a girly twirl of her skirt Nabiki giggled in anticipation. She planned on milking the hapless virgin Ranma until there was nothing left to use.

Then hopefully he will leave before matters become any more complicated. She hadn't even had the chance to talk to Akane things yet.

Who was Nabiki kidding, she knew her baby sister better than anyone. The girl was probably fighting some catastrophic inner battle with herself right now, not knowing if she should make the mistake of letting the naive but oh-so-cute Ranma in on her secret…

It was delicious.

* * *

Ranma soured on the skyline towards Furinkan. Kasumi had drawn him a map, but her hands were shaking so bad that he hadn't even been able to read it. 

He leapt from the last roof on the block just as the school appeared around the corner. The school's massive clock alerted him that he was actually a little early.

He decided that he didn't want to look like an ass on his first day, despite Nabiki's obvious attempts to spoil that dream. Ranma shook his head, he decided to go ahead and block that memory out of his thoughts.

Once his mind was clear, he realized something.

Everyone was staring at him. He couldn't even count the eyes around the school that watched him with such interest. It made him a little nervous to have an entire student body watching his every move.

On the other hand he was a Saotome so without thinking he shot off his best smile and waved. "Hey everybody, the name's Ranma Saotome and I am Heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

Hundreds of voices echoed around the campus in a whirr of noise.

Ranma had only been to a few public schools so he thought this behavior was common for all good looking new recruits. So, feeling more at ease he decided to show off his skills for the growing crowd around him.

He did some complicated and flashy martial arts moves, just enough to impress everyone and give them a show.

He couldn't have known it but that was exactly what Nabiki was hoping he would do.

Ranma finished his last maneuver and people started approaching him and being friendly. A small part of him noticed that they were probably just curious but he didn't care. Being stuffed in the Tendo drama house was getting to him.

"Hey, Ranma is it? That was pretty cool. The name is Hiroshi and my friend here is Daisuke." Ranma shook their hands and began to play with his pigtail as a group of girls made them selves known.

"That was awesome Ranma! You will make a fantastic addition to our athletic department. You can call me Sayuri and my best friend is named Yuka. I can't believe you got class postponed for thirty whole minutes!"

He was about to have the good decency to blush but a terrible feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach. "What do you mean postponed?"

It was the shorthaired Yuka that stepped in, "Gee Ranma, the principal postponed class for thirty minutes claiming that some new student needed "proper" welcome. We all thought you had some big ego and wanted to make an entrance. Guess we were only half right…" Sayuri elbowed her in the gut but Ranma was already searching the crowd for a familiar face.

There Nabiki was, looking down on him from a class room. The way she waved at him made him more than a little sick.

It was when she blew him a kiss that he knew he was in for it.

Instantly the group of students that had gathered around him grew quiet. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of soft footsteps approaching from behind.

"Who do you think you are, vile cur? Do you not know that you have been summoned for a duel?" Ranma had to turn slowly to believe what he heard.

A boy in traditional Kendo garb stood with an unusually sharp wooden sword pointed at Ranma's throat.

The shift in his mood was instantaneous.

"Get that toy away from me before I make you eat it." Ranma bit out the words in such a way the wind's temperature dropped degrees as it swam over the gathering students.

The sword was not lowered from his throat, "Is it not customary to give thy own name first in such a situation?"

"My name is Ranm-" the sword inched closer to his jugular, cutting him off.

Ranma got pissed quick.

"Fine, follow true to your distasteful manners. My name is Tatewaki Kuno. I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan." Somewhere in that statement the pigtailed boy had disappeared completely from Kuno's vision.

He had always hated swords, even wooden ones.

His voice came from his new vantage point as he was standing on the tip of Kuno's bokken.

"My name is Ranma Saotome and I am heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Is there something I can help you with or are you just going to annoy the shit out of me?"

As if pounding his point home he leapt high into the air, winked at Nabiki, and then kicked Kuno's sword out of his hands and into a nearby water fountain.

"Don't make me hurt you Kuno, I would hate to make a bad first impression on all the students."

He was sure he heard Sayuri say, "We don't mind, make him bleed Ranma!"

Kuno ignored the crowd and laughed as a servant handed him another sword from the crowd.

"Hurt me? Ranma I doth protest that it is you that is in danger. I am not pleased that you live with my most beautiful lover."

Ranma laughed. "You have a thing for old hag Nabs? You can have her.That succubus scares the hell out of me."

He may have imagined it, but he would later swear to hearing her grind her teeth at his comment.

Kuno scoffed before laughing into the back of his hand. "Like someone of my class would ever fall for that money draining bitch. I am talking about the beautiful flower of the Tendo home."

Ranma got confused, "Isn't Kasumi a little too old for you?"

"It's not Kasumi either you nitwit!"

Ranma was still perfectly lost, "You can't possibly mean Akane? That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" With Ranma's unbidden laughter it wasn't long before the hundreds of other students and teachers joined him, "Like she would ever... with a guy like you!" Tears started falling down the pigtailed boy's cheeks.

The laughter was a roar in the back of Kuno's mind as he attacked the newest student of Furinkan.

It is true that Ranma's mouth was all smiles, but it was his icy cold arctic eyes that were the true feelings of the Saotome boy. He was actually pissed as hell and let loose quite a bit more than he meant to on the kendoist.

Nabiki made entirely too much money that day.

It had definitely been worth it to call in that favor from the substitute principal to postpone classes.

* * *

Ranma yawned on his way home. Sure, the beginning of the day had been exciting, but his adrenaline was wearing thin and he ached for hot tea and a nap. 

School was a complete waste of time for a martial artist, plus, it was boring as hell.

He only had a little over a year until he graduated, but that many days following this one did nothing for his hopes.

He needed money.

He needed a job.

He needed to hunt Nabiki down and kill her.

He entered the gates of his temporary home and heard the soft music coming from the dojo. It was an instant indicator of Akane's presence.

This was perfect.

He definitely had some questions for her.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Complete

* * *

Jesus it is hot in Texas.

Alright, I need to clear two things up.

1. Ranma is cussing awquardly now because he never really has before. Sure he can use shit and damn and goddamn it... but not really the f word. Especially the mother effer word. So it will be... different until he figures it out.

2. I know my words are jumbling together, it is this stupid editor that this site has. I fix them when I see them, but I usually miss quite a few. Every single time you see two words ran together like that, that means I altered that sentence in the editor. So look at it as proof positive that I am working hard for you.

I love all of you and appreciate the kind words. If you see misspelled words, tell me where they are! I will always go and fix them if it is pointed out ... but I can't always find them. I can't spell for nothing so I may think a word is correct! See how dumb I am?

What did yall (I am from Texas) think of old Nabs in this chapter?

Anywho, see ya!


	8. Macaroni Boy

Hello, I am rewriting the story, as you all probably know.

I am not, however, taking down the story first, so this leaves me writing and my readers waiting on a story that no one knows is getting updated.

So I am doing it this way. I am deleting the story so that you can not read in its ... lack luster form. I am, however, going through this story quickly so expect this AN to be gone soon enough and replaced with another chapter.

The same goes for chapters after this.

Please forgive this and tell me what you think anyway of all the prior chaptes, who knows, it could be your review that gets me on the ball quicker.

My apologies,

Lady M


	9. Fighting in the Rain

I 

Hello, I am rewriting the story, as you all probably know.

I am not, however, taking down the story first, so this leaves me writing and my readers waiting on a story that no one knows is getting updated.

So I am doing it this way. I am deleting the story so that you can not read in its ... lack luster form. I am, however, going through this story quickly so expect this AN to be gone soon enough and replaced with another chapter.

The same goes for chapters after this.

Please forgive this and tell me what you think anyway of all the prior chaptes, who knows, it could be your review that gets me on the ball quicker.

My apologies,

Lady M


	10. AN Placeholder

Hello, I am rewriting the story, as you all probably know.

I am not, however, taking down the story first, so this leaves me writing and my readers waiting on a story that no one knows is getting updated. But it is, the story is completely rewritten thus far.

So check it out, hopefully you won't be disappointed in me.

I am deleting the story's words so that you can not read in its ... lack luster form. I am, however, going through this story quickly so expect this AN to be gone soon enough and replaced with another chapter.

Please forgive this and tell me what you think anyway of all the prior chapters, who knows, it could be your review that gets me on the ball quicker.

My apologies,

Lady M


End file.
